


Integral Interludes

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Agreeable Arrangements [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, im pioneering the jon/simon tag i get to decide what the dynamic is, my city now, of the creepy Elias variety, probably ooc but like, sort of soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Unlike some people, Simon takes care of his boys.
Relationships: (Minor), Jonathan Sims/Simon Fairchild, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild
Series: Agreeable Arrangements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635736
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Integral Interludes

Simon is taking a bit of a lazy evening, lounging in his lavish hotel room. It’s got massive windows to look out over the city. And, of course, the gently stormy sky.

His phone buzzes.

_> >Jon’s coming to you_

_ >>he’s upset but he doesn’t want to talk to me. Please be gentle?_

_ >of course ;) _

Jon arrives not long after, rain-damp. His brow is furrowed as he shrugs out of his heavy raincoat and steps out of his boots.

“Hello, darling.”

“s-Simon.”

He looks delicate like this, dressed down in a tea length black skirt and a soft cream blouse that hangs off his shoulders. Thin stockings, and fuzzy socks that look like cat paws.

“Is that my name?”

Jon blushes.

“Sorry. Sorry, d-Daddy.” He still half-mumbles the word, embarrassed by it without Martin to reassure him.

He’s shaking. Fidgeting nervously with his braid.

“i-I,” he begins, in fits and starts without looking at Simon once. “I wanted—I thought you might make use of me.”

Simon appraises him. Gentle, Martin had said. And he’s right.

“Take off your panties and come here.”

Jon flushes at the word. Mumbles something at the floor.

“Speak up, dear.”

“I’m not wearing any.” His face is flushed lovely wine-dark now.

“Bold,” Simon says, grinning. “Did you get on the tube like that? You must be nice and wet for me.”

Jon shivers and nods, twists the hem of his skirt in nervous hands. He’s definitely not in the right headspace for games, at least not intense ones. Simon’s not in the habit of breaking his toys. Unlike _some_ people, he actually takes care of his lovely boys.

“Come here.”

When he’s close enough, Simon pulls him into his lap.

“You don’t want to be used, love.”

Jon stiffens. Starts to stammer, but Simon keeps him close with an arm around his waist.

“I’m not finished. I know you don’t want to be used, and honestly, I’m not in the mood to put you through your paces.” He tips Jon’s head towards him, though he can’t force eye contact. “I’m perfectly content to wait until you can tell me what you _do_ want.”

Simon peppers little kisses all over his exposed shoulders, his collar bones, his neck. Such pretty skin, even marred by the Crawling Rot as it is. The Archivist makes a noise as if to speak, but bites it down.

“Yes?”

“Would you...could you touch me? Please?”

Simon smiles into his skin. He just needs a little coaxing to be bold. What passes as bold for him, at any rate. It’s a strange inverse to the brash, often thoughtless Archivist he’s turning out to be.

“Good boy.”

He slips a hand up Jon’s skirt—he rather likes this, the feeling of reaching up his skirt and finding only bare skin feels deliciously debauched. His stockings only come up past the knee, and end in little satiny bows.

“Let Daddy give you what you need.”

Jon whimpers, and hides his face in Simon’s shoulder. He moans sweetly at the brush of fingers against his soft, neatly groomed mound, louder when Simon grazes his clit with his knuckles.

“That’s it, good boy. Lovely boy. Fingers?”

“n-Not inside me, please. If that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

He works Jon apart slowly, to savor the noises he coaxes out. Rubs him ever so sweetly, and firm, as Jon likes. Pinches and tugs, pulls back the petal-soft hood to get a feel of the tender little head hidden beneath, which makes Jon whimper ever so nicely. Rubs his back, too, along the knobs of his spine and up into his hair. Sucks deep kisses against his neck.

When Jon shakes apart, he does so with a shudder and a watery moan that sounds almost tearful. Simon’s more than content to wait for him to move, or speak. Tacky fingers and sticky trousers are hardly a price to pay for a pretty boy in his lap. It’s nice to slow down every once in a while. Gives perspective to the hectic euphoria he usually indulges in.

Finally, Jon speaks, and sure enough his voice is thin and wavery.

“It’s Elias,” he says. “He’s scaring me.”

Simon pets his back.

“Is he?”  
Jon nods, pulls back from his shoulder but not far. Lays loose and pliant against Simon’s chest. His eyes are pink.

“He—It’s not just the. The Eye, or my _becoming_ or whatever nonsense.”

Simon chuckles at that.

“He...I don’t like how he looks at me. It’s frightening. And...” Jon draws a shuddering breath, draws a few, closes his eyes to calm himself. Simon rubs his back a little more firmly. To ground him.

“And today, he. Touched me. Just here,” he indicates the stretch of exposed skin where his neck meets his back. A very nice place for a hand to rest, to be sure. “But he’s never touched me before, and definitely not on my _skin._ It felt...I don’t know. I didn’t like it. It frightened me, and I’m afraid he’ll do it again. I shook him off and told him _not_ to but he just _looked_ at me like that was _cute._ ”

“Yes, I imagine that would be quite upsetting.”

It is, and more than it’s upsetting it’s irritating. Jon huddles back down against him, shivering, clutching his shirt, and Simon feels a deep prickle of possessive annoyance.

_> >is he ok?_

_ >little shaky _

_ >come? Have an evening in with me._

_ >>on my way _

He’ll have to have a word with Elias. He’s upsetting his boys.


End file.
